Hunter and the Hunted: Book 1 - Origins
by iclethea
Summary: 13 Years after John's choice to give away his only daughter to a cousin in Forks, Washington the Winchester's return to Forks to bring her into the family business. Reconnecting with her brothers and father she discovers more about herself than she may have wanted to know. Rated T for mild language Takes place during Season One of Supernatural.
1. Prologue: Where it All Started

**This was written with the wonderful Silver tongued Poet! :) This is set in Twilight and season 1 of Supernatural!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Where it All Started**

**November 2nd 1983**

She still had nightmares about that night, that night when her parents died.

"Take your brother and sister and get out of here!" The father yelled over the snapping of the supports in the ceiling.

Sixty percent of the house had already been claimed by the out of control fire that had started in the twin's bed room.

"What about you Daddy!" he yelled.

"I'm going to get your mother!" And then he raced up the stairs. "Go!"

The boy ran out of the house and stood on the front lawn watching the flames and waiting for his dad to come out.

"Don't worry guys, Dad's gonna bring mom out and we'll all be ok." Seconds later his dad was running out of the house.

Alone.

Siren's wailed, the ambulances and fire trucks came, police were on the scene and John Winchester was sitting on the hood of his 1967 Chevy Impala answering questions and clinging to his 6 month old baby boy. Dean sat beside him, gingerly holding his baby sister.

After the house was put out and the 'excitement' died down the four Winchesters disappeared from Lawrence, Kansas, off the grid. John turned to the only friend he could turn to.

"What are you going to do now John, I hope nothin' stupid." Bobby grimaced as he turned on the microwave.

"I don't know Bobby." John sighed. The long trip from Kansas to South Dakota had taken its toll, or maybe it was due to the fact that his whole life had been turned upside down. "I don't know what happened."

Without turning to face John Bobby asked, "What did you see? When you went back to get Mary, what did you see?"

"I-" John swallowed. "You won't believe me, the cops didn't. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes Bobby, I wouldn't believe it myself."

"Try me."

After he explained what he had seen Bobby opened John's eyes to the world around him.

"A demon? You really want me to believe a demon killed Mary?" John asked incredulously.

"Whether you believe me or not it's the truth." Bobby slid him a book. "Chapter 34, page 98."

John touched the book cautiously. "How do you know all of this?"

"We can talk about it later." Bobby replied as the microwave shut off. "Now, if you don't get food in those kids bellies they'll never shut up and I would like to get some shut eye if you don't mind." He handed John two bottles full of grey looking baby formula, both of which he had picked up at the gas station up the street.

"That's it Dean, be careful of his head." John worried over his four year old son trying to feed his younger brother his bottle. John wasn't paying attention to how he was feeding his daughter.

"Watch your own handle on your own baby John." Bobby rolled his eyes. "A baby isn't like a cat, if you drop her she won't land on her feet."

"Oh, sorry." John went back to her; staring at her he could see Mary clear as day. The day's events finally caught up with him.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Dean looked up to see tears welling up in John's eyes.

"It's nothin' son, I'm fine." John was trying to convince himself as well as his son.

After the two men put the kids to bed they went back downstairs to talk.

"Bobby, how can I raise them all?" John sighed rubbing his tired bloodshot eyes. "Dean was bad enough even with Mary's help. How can I raise a four year old _and_ twins on top of that?"

"You'll have to find a way John. But if it's one thing that I have learned over the years, family only drags you down. That's why most hunters are, lone wolves." Bobby slid him a shot glass and poured whiskey into it. "Do you have any family that could take 'em?"

John accepted the shot and swallowed it in one gulp. "I don't know I'm pretty sure that Mary has a few relatives spaced out here and there, I wouldn't trust anyone in my family to take care of them. I think the closest one of Mary's family lives in Washington State. He's a sheriff in some small town there."

"Maybe you should see if he'll take 'em then."

"Bobby you know Dean wouldn't stay with him. He lost his mother by force and wouldn't to lose his father by choice. The twins on the other hand, they won't remember Dean, Mary, me or any of this. It would probably be in their best interests to grow up away from all of this."

"You would saddle two kids on an unmarried bachelor?" Bobby laughed. "Did you see yourself tonight?"

"Well what do you want me to do?" John snapped. "I'm sure I could manage not to screw up Sam's life too bad but what about her? I don't know the first thing about raising a girl!"

"I'm not telling you what to do John, that way when you screw it up you can't blame me for it. All I can tell you to do is go to Washington and talk to the guy."

John looked at Bobby curiously. "You wouldn't…" He trailed off.

"No way in Hell." Bobby grimaced. "I'm too old to play 'Daddy Daycare'."

The next day John took his kids to Washington, only to return 13 years later.

To bring Isabella back home from Forks.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. 1 How it Began

**Chapter 1: How it Began**

I woke with a startle coming back from my nightmare. I had the same nightmare so many times over the past thirteen years that it was normal. But it never got any easier either. It was always the same dream the same two people every single time. I asked Charlie about it the first time it happened, I think I was five years old, he explained what happened to my parents and that the nightmare was probably related to the trauma of losing them. But how could you explain the little boy that was carrying me, and the other baby that the man was holding? What about the man that carried me to Charlie's house, who was he? There were just too many questions that Charlie didn't have the answers to.

I quickly got dressed, shaking off my nightmare, and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. Charlie was still up in his room snoring loudly, I rolled my eyes as I pulled down two bowls and retrieved two spoons from the drawer.

This is the way my mornings had been for a few years; Charlie had never been the same since Renee left us. He was still the same old Charlie that I know and love but he wasn't the best caregiver a girl could ask for, but he is my blood.

When my parent's died in the house fire when I was only six months old, I was sent to live with him, my second cousin. He was a 20 something bachelor who was asked to take care of his orphaned cousin so he married Renee shortly after he got me so that I could have a mother. She was really nice, I never heard her say a mean thing about anyone, she and Charlie got on real well, but it didn't last.

She was too much of a free spirit to stay in Forks, she tried to convince Charlie to come with her that way we could still be a family, but something in Charlie made him refuse her offer. I've often wondered why he stayed in this town. Like Renee, I wanted to see the world, Forks was a small boring town where nothing happened. The most exciting thing that has happened at that police station is that Mrs. Wilkinson's cat got stuck in a tree. We made Mayberry look like New York City.

Charlie and Renee got divorced a few years later.

So now I get up every morning and fix us breakfast and he'll get ready for work and I'll get ready for school.

"Charlie?" I opened the door to his room. "Charlie, it's time to get up, you're going to be late for work."

"Huh?" I heard him muffle through the pillow. "Oh, hey Bells, I'm comin'."

He came down the stairs a few minutes later, dressed in his uniform and sat across from me. Just like we always do.

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I tell you Bella, it will be so much easier on me when you can drive yourself around."

I smiled. "I could already if you would let me."

"Hey, watch who you're talking too little lady," He pulled his coat back to expose his badge. "I'm still the sheriff in these parts."

We laughed as we finished eating then we got on the road to Forks Middle School.

While we were waiting in the drop off lane, I noticed a sleek looking black car that looked like it belonged in one of Charlie's old 1960's movies. The Kansas license plate read BQN 9R3, two boys were getting out of the passenger side of the car and an older man getting out of the driver's side. One of the boys looked to be my age and the other was a few years older. The man looked about Charlie's age maybe older, and had dark brown hair and a beard/mustache combo to match. The boy that looked my age was kind of mousey and had dark brown hair like his father and was almost a head shorter than his brother. The older boy had on a brown leather jacket and had a 'ladies love me' grin on his face. I could tell from here that he was probably a real jerk. Charlie noticed them too, and he looked worried.

"Hey Bella, do you mind if I drop you off here?" He asked me not taking his eyes off of them.

"Sure Charlie." I got out of the police cruiser and walked to the school and soon forgot about the boys until I went to my first period class.

"Class, this is our new student Samuel Winchester." The teacher introduced the boy who seemed very shy. "He'll be staying with us for a few weeks while his dad is on a business trip."

Winchester? Huh, what a funny coincidence, we had the same last name. I had gone back to my original last name before I started Middle school. It's kind of a long story and I don't really like talking about it. Not that I didn't like being a Swan, I just figured that I needed to stop pretending to be something that I'm not.

"I prefer Sam actually." The boy rubbed his arm self-consciously.

"Ok Sam, well I'll put you beside Isabella, I mean Bella, for the time being." The teacher pointed to me and I raised my hand so he could see me. That's funny we both go by shorter versions of our names.

As he was walking down the aisle to his chair one of the other boys stuck their foot out so that Sam would trip over it. Sam's books hit the floor and he landed on them a few seconds later. All the kids started laughing at him except me. I went over to help him pick up his stuff and help him up.

"Here you go." I smiled as I handed him his things. I noticed that his hair was almost the same exact shade as mine.

"I don't need help from a girl." Sam mumbled as he jerked the books out of my hand.

His words stung a little but I could relate. It was hard to be the new kid, or just be different from the masses. I still got strange looks from them being the sheriff's daughter.

The next time that I saw him was at lunch time, he was sitting alone at a table. I felt bad for him. No one else paid him any attention; I could see a lot of me in him. The shy girl that would always sit alone, everyone stared at her, wondering what sort of freak family she came from.

"Can I sit down?" I asked him as I came near the table. I tried to shake away the negative thoughts as I tried to remember how to smile.

He looked up in surprise. "Sure, I guess so."

We ate in silence, sizing each other up. I was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about James Newton earlier, he's a big jerk." I smirked a little.

"It's okay, it happens all the time."

"So you're new here huh?"

"Yeah."

"I saw you this morning getting out with your brother and Dad, was your mom at work?"

His fork dropped and he stopped chewing. "My mom died when I was a baby." He whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I immediately felt guilty for even bringing it up. It was weird being on the other side of this awkward moment.

"It's ok, I don't really remember her." Sam looked up and smiled a little. His lips turned up a little in the corners like Charlie accused me of doing all the time.

I looked down at my plate. "My mom died when I was a baby too, so did my dad. I live with my mom's cousin. He was the closest family member that the court could find."

"Wow, what happened to them?"

"They died in a house fire."

I noticed that Sam's eyes tightened when I said that.

"Are you ok Sam?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled lightly, "When is your birthday, if you don't mind me asking?"

"May 2nd, tomorrow, why do you ask?"

"That's mine too." He smiled.

I laughed. "It's almost like were twins." It was a good idea. We look similar, same hair color but different eye color, a difference in height, but the same facial expressions. Maybe it was more farfetched than I had realized. But who didn't want to have a twin after watching Parent Trap? Though I was thinking my twin would be a girl….

He laughed along with me. There was a strange tone to his voice. The bell rang and student's started filing out.

"What's your next class?" I asked him as we started collecting our things.

"I think English?" He rummaged through his bag and found his schedule. "Yeah English with Mr. Hurdy."

"Me too! We can go together."

"Okay." He gathered his things and we walked out together.

Twenty minutes into Mr. Hurdy's lecture there was a knock on the door. My seat was close to the door so I turned to see who it was. It was Sam's dad. He looked straight at me like he knew me. I tried to look away and turn back around but it he looked so much like the man from my dream, it was almost uncanny. I could see in his brown eyes a mixture of joy, sadness, and relief.

"Come in." Mr. Hurdy waved his hand for Mr. Winchester to come in.

Mr. Winchester opened the door and was still looking at me. "Sorry for interrupting but I need to speak to my son, Sam." He finally turned to find Sam, sitting near the front. Sam noticed his father's stare and walked down the aisle to meet his father. "This will only take a second." They both walked out the door and it didn't shut the door all the way.

If I leaned back a little I could just barely make out what they were saying.

"You left your knife in the car this morning." I heard his dad say.

"You interrupted my class to tell me that?" Sam sighed. I could tell from his tone that this happened a lot with his dad.

"Well, you never know when you'll need it."

"Dad I don't think there's a monster here."

Monsters? Who in the heck is this kid?

"Keep your voice down Sam." He paused "Ok, I really came here to tell you that I'm not going to be able to pick you up today. Dean is coming to get you; I've given him the impala to drive so you can go back to the motel. Make sure that you two lock the doors and windows." He paused for a few seconds, "And make sure you salt them too."

"Yeah Dad, we will, we always do."

"Do you know anything about that girl that's sitting towards the back?" I heard his dad whisper a few seconds later.

"Not much why?" Sam neglected to mention the stuff we talked about at lunch. "Do you know her?"

"Keep tabs on her will you Sammy?" he completely ignored Sam's question.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because…" he hesitated. "Because I asked you to, that's why."

Sam sighed and said. "Yes sir."

I heard them coming back so I straightened back up in my chair and turned back to face the rest of the class.

"See you later kid." John told Sam ruffling his hair. His dad threw one last longing look at me before shutting the door, staring at me one more time, and then walked down the hall. Sam didn't pay much attention the rest of the class. He stared out the window wistfully. When class was over he walked straight out without looking at me.

I didn't have another class with him but I did see him after school. I walked over to him but didn't mention him waiting on his brother, didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping.

"Oh, hey Bella." Sam smiled at me.

"Hey Sam." I grinned back. "What did your dad want?"

"Oh, I left my key to the motel room in the car this morning. He was bringing it to me."

"Huh." He lied to me. Maybe he thinks I would turn him in for having a weapon on school campus. "Well do you mind if we wait on our rides together?"

"Sure, my brother should be here soon." Well he did tell me the truth on that one. Maybe I was blowing this out of proportion. That is what teenagers are supposed to do according to Charlie's parenting book at home.

We sat on the curb together.

"So what does your dad do?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"He's a traveling salesmen. He decided to enroll us in school because he is working in Seattle for a few weeks." He replied, sensing my next question.

"Oh." Why would a traveling salesmen's son have a knife? And what about that monster comment earlier? It's highly possible that I misunderstood them earlier but what else do you need a knife for?

"What does your cousin do?" Sam broke through my internal drama.

"He's the sheriff around here, though not much happens, there is the occasional cat-stuck-in-the-tree scenarios. But that's pretty much it."

Sam laughed, but then he got quiet. He asked me a question so softly that I almost didn't catch it. "Do you remember anything about when your parents died?"

I sat in silence for a few minutes. Should I tell him about the nightmares? I mean he's practically a stranger. Charlie would probably blow a gasket if he knew I was talking with a strange kid and a boy at that. But I felt like me and Sam were kindred spirits. He had lost his mother so had I. We had this bond already established.

I sighed and began talking. "I don't remember a lot, I was only 6 months old. But I do have these… nightmares about it."

"Nightmares?" He questioned, leaning closer to me and his face becoming concerned.

"Yeah, I sometimes have nightmares about the night they died. Charlie, my cousin, thinks that it's my subconscious' way of dealing with the accident. I don't know…" I trailed off, letting my hair cover my eyes so that he couldn't see my face. It was embarrassing. I shouldn't have told him all that stuff, he probably thinks I'm some crazy emo freak now. I peeked through my hair to see if he was repulsed yet but he was sitting calmly on the curb beside me. I looked into his eyes and saw no judgment there.

"I don't have any memories of my mom, so I wasn't affected as much as my brother was. He was four years old when she died. We get into arguments sometimes because I don't understand why he's upset or why he sometimes wants to be alone." He smiled down at me understanding exactly what I was going through.

"Hey Romeo!" We jumped as Sam was called out by his older brother.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I whispered, giggling, Sam didn't join me. My laughter died down as we stood up and went over to his car.

"So… who's your friend?" His brother wagged his eyebrows at me, yes, my first instinct was correct, he was a jerk.

"Dean this is Bella, Bella this is my brother Dean." Sam sighed.

"It's nice to meet you Dean. Sam has been telling me all about you." I winked at Sam.

"Oh really, all the nice things I hope." Dean replied, grinning at Sam. "Come on kiddo, it's time to go."

"Bella, where's your cousin?" Sam didn't want to leave me here by myself that was so sweet. Or maybe he was following his dad's request earlier.

I looked down at my watch, it was 4:15 "I don't know, he's usually here by now, I guess he's having to stay late at the office."

"I hope he's not rescuing a cat." Sam laughed.

Dean watched us with a preoccupied expression, out of the corner of my eyes I could see that it looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Hey, what if we give you a lift home?" Sam suggested.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that. I'm fine with walking." Shut up you idiot, you live on the other side of town! I mentally slapped myself.

"It's ok Bella, Dean would be happy to escort you, right Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean's voice sounded distracted, like he'd been pulled away from his train of thought. "Oh yeah, sure kid, just give me directions and I can get you anywhere you want to go."

"Are you sure?" I asked, picking up my stuff.

"Yeah, hop in." Dean smiled at me.

We speed off towards my house, not knowing what was waiting for us there.


	3. 2 Lying to Myself

******Chapter 2: Lying to Myself**

**John's POV**

I can't believe the kid left his pocket knife in my car. I mused as I started walking into the parking lot of the middle school. I knew already that he would put up some kind of fit over it, the good student that he is. I was so happy to see that he actually likes school. Dean, on the other hand, was a totally different story. He absolutely hated me for enrolling him in Forks High.

Even though I could see Dean going into 'the family business', I wanted the boys to see a different side of life other than hunting. I wanted them to have a better education than I ever got.

My dad left us when I was really young, maybe four or five? So my mom raised me with a little help from my uncle. I dropped out of high school my junior year and went off to fight in Vietnam then came back home to go into business with my uncle, the family mechanic shop. Then I met Mary a few months later and we got married and started a family. I never had the opportunity to finish school or to make anything out of myself.

The boys needed their education, it was just that simple. The things they learned in school did come in handy some times. Especially Dean's Biology studies, even though the kid spent more time looking at the human reproduction chapter than anything else. I once got a call from his teacher, saying that Dean had been flirting in class and not paying any attention. I sighed at the thought. When I went to tell Dean that I would give him the keys to the Impala, I saw that nothing had changed. Dean was in Biology, of all classes to walk into and was chatting up girls. I swear that kid had an untamable libido. I then had to go to the middle school to talk to Sam before going to the car rental dealership.

Sam was completely different in terms of school. My youngest was eager to learn and was forever studying his butt off. He made it known that he didn't like hunting, that he wanted to have a normal life. Sorry kid, but sometimes you gotta play with the hand you're dealt. Dean was eager to learn, but it was only hunting, not anything academic. In a way, I admired my youngest son for standing up to me and letting what he wanted to be known. That's why I set up that college fund for the both of them, well actually for the three of them….

Mary…. I had never stopped thinking about her. She was everything to me. It had been… wow 12 years since she was ripped away from me. 12 years since Bobby told me all about the supernatural world around me. 12 years since I saw my baby girl for the last time.

Isabella would be 13 now, had that much time passed? I had missed so much of her life, birthdays, first tooth, first steps, and maybe even first boyfriends. God help the boy if I'm around for that.

I often catch myself thinking about her, wondering how she's doing. I have to admit that part of my reason for enrolling the boys in this school was so that maybe they would see her, and could tell me if she was doing alright. I couldn't bring myself to ask Dean to look for her. She was a sore subject with him.

I had told him when he was younger that he was never to tell Sam about her. I didn't need both of them down my throat about it. I knew that it was better for Isabella to be with Charlie, there was no way I could handle raising a daughter. It was all I could do raising two boys, and in fact it was mostly Dean who did the raising. I kind of hated saddling Dean with a grown up's job but what could I do? One lead on Yellow Eyes lead to another family that needed my help for one reason or another. And honestly, I couldn't trust Dean with raising Isabella, remember the biology class? Besides, I couldn't handle having to look at her face every day and be reminded that Mary was gone and was never coming back.

I was in the hallway by now. I had stopped by the office to get a name badge and to ask which class Sam was in. It was odd being in a school after so many years. I had to stop a few people and ask for directions because I had gotten lost, took a wrong turn, or completely forgotten the directions the secretary gave me.

I had finally made it to his classroom and was about to knock on the door when I saw her.

She had dark brown hair just like Sam's with faint streaks of Mary's blonde hair, and her posture mimicked Mary's distinctly, who else could it be but my Isabella?

I knocked on the door, but never heard the sound because at the same time she turned to stare at me.

Her green eyes seemed to bore into mine going deep down into my soul, just like Mary's did. It was just like looking at a darker haired version of Mary when she was her age. All I could do was stare at this young girl who was probably terrified of me, but I couldn't help staring at her. All this time there was a void in my heart that I had never known existed, all my thoughts actions and emotions were bent on finding the thing that killed my Mary, her mother, and killing it, to avenge her. But all the plans for killing Yellow Eyes seemed to vanish into thin air as I stared at that little girl; it was like having a little piece of Mary.

How could I have been so stupid as to give her away?

I saw the teacher out of the corner of my wave to me to come in. I finally tore my gaze from the little girl and poked my head in the door. "Sorry for interrupting but I need to speak to my son, Sam. This will only take a second." I tried to reign in my emotions and had to focus on finding Sam's desk so I wouldn't look back at her.

Sam turned around in his chair to look at me. Couldn't they have let them sit together? It looked wrong for the two of them to be so far apart. But then again, I guess I forced that on them already. As he came down the aisle to meet me there was no denying that they were twins. Sam was a little taller than she was and had shorter hair but they were my babies. We walked out of the classroom and I waited till the door shut before I started talking.

"You left your knife in the car this morning." I handed it to him trying to push Isabella out of my head, now was not the best time or place to tell him that he has a long lost sister that was in fact his twin sister.

"You interrupted my class to tell me that?" Sam sighed. I could tell that he was upset with me. He took his education very seriously and made it clear that he didn't want hunting to be involved.

"Well, you never know when you'll need it." But sometimes you can't stop being who you are.

"Dad I don't think there's a monster here." He leaned against the wall and refused to look at me. He sighed and swiped the knife from my hand quickly stuffing it into his pocket.

"Keep your voice down Sam." Does he want to put us on some FBI watch list? "Ok, I really came here to tell you that I'm not going to be able to pick you up today. Dean is coming to get you; I've given him the impala to drive so you can go back to the motel. Make sure that you two lock the doors and windows." This thing that I was hunting was a nasty little critter and I had been stupid enough to lead it straight to the motel that we were staying at. Oh that reminds me. "And make sure you salt them too."

"Yea Dad, we will, we always do." He sighed again, I knew he got tired of having to put up with supernatural part of our lives but he was going to have to get used to it, it's the only way to keep him safe.

And what a fat lot of good it's doing for that poor girl in there who doesn't know the first thing about hunting.

I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to ask him. "Do you know anything about that girl that's sitting towards the back?"

"Not much why? Do you know her?" So he did notice my stare earlier. Oh well, it was bound to happen sometime. I guess I'll have to tell him tonight, on the bright side, I won't have to think about what to get him this year for his birthday…

"Keep tabs on her will you Sammy?" I felt guilt like I had never felt it before. I should never have come here. What if this thing starts hunting down my daughter? Sure Charlie was a hunter but he's rusty at it. There was no way that he could protect Isabella.

"Why?" Sam kept badgering me about the why's and wouldn't let up. Jeez kid, can't you wait till I get home tonight?

"Because…" I should just go ahead and get this over with. He'll probably take it better in a public setting than he would in the privacy of a motel room. Come on John, just spit it out! "Because I asked you to, that's why." I just couldn't do it.

"Yes sir." He replied. Those two words held the weight of a conviction that was almost too much to bear. The kid's heart was going to be crushed that Dean and I have been lying to him all these years. And what about Isabella? She has a voice in this too.

He walked back into his class then without telling me goodbye, it kind of stung a little but he would get over it. "See you later kid." I ruffled his hair slightly.

Isabella turned slightly so that I could just barely make out her profile behind her curtain of dark hair. I had to tear my eyes away from her and try to remember how to walk out of the building.

I knew then what I had to do. I had to go ask Charlie to give me my daughter back.

I knew all those years had been wasted lying to myself. Isabella needed to come home.


	4. 3 Try to Put Together a Broken Mirror

**Chapter 3: Trying to Put Together a Broken Mirror**

**Bella POV**

There was a rental car sitting in the driveway behind Charlie's cruiser. "I wonder who that is." I asked aloud. I didn't miss the look that the two brothers shared.

"Do you want us to go in with you Bella?" Dean looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"No it's ok; it's probably Billy Black, one of Charlie's friends." I replied. "He lives down on the reservation down at La Push beach. He's been having car troubles recently."

"Beach?" Dean smirked. "This place has a beach? Man, this place just got 20 percent cooler."

Billy was a cool guy, for an old man. He had two twin daughters named Rachel and Rebecca that were my age and a young boy named Jacob. Charlie told me that he had met Billy when he had to go down to the reservation and break up a rain dance, as if this place needed more rain…. But Billy says they bonded over fishing and being single Dad's. They would always put me and the twins together, it was always fun hanging out with them, and they didn't treat me any different because I wasn't Charlie's biological daughter.

"Thanks for the ride guys. I guess I'd better go in. Charlie is probably feeding him stale crackers by now." The thought of Charlie trying to feed anyone besides himself scared me.

"Are you sure Bella? We could go in with you if you wanted." Sam looked worried, as if something was going to eat me if I went inside.

"Uh, thanks for offering but I don't think the sheriff would approve of me bringing in two strange boys." I knew for a fact that every one of the friends that I brought home over the years had to bring a back ground check and a copy of their recent medical history just to spend the night.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you Bella." Dean turned around to shake my hand.

"Nice meeting you too Dean." I smiled back at him. There was something in his smile that was a little off but I brushed it off, worried about Charlie. I got out of the car and slammed the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school I guess Sam." I leaned over to stick my head in the door.

"I'll see you." Sam seemed preoccupied himself.

I turned around and started walking to the house. When I reached the porch I heard Sam call out to me.

"Oh, Bella!" I turned to see a big grin on his face. "Happy birthday!"

I laughed. "You too."

I turned just in time to stand face to face with Mr. Winchester. He stared at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I'll see you later John." I heard Charlie's voice coming down the hall. "Oh…. Hey Bella." He noticed me standing behind the imposing figure.

"Mr. Winchester." I smiled through an awkward greeting. I didn't turn to look but I could feel two sets of eyes locked in on the porch.

"Hello." He blurted out before he walked around me and back to his rental car.

I walked in, past a frozen Charlie, set my stuff down in the entry way and walked into the kitchen. I worked better under stress when I was cooking.

Why was Mr. Winchester at my house? Did Charlie's reaction to them earlier have anything to do with it? Dean was acting strange in the car, but what did I know? I knew he was already a jerk, maybe he was a strange jerk?

And Sam, what was the deal with him? We seemed to have so much in common; both of our mothers are gone. He has an older brother like the kid that is in my nightmare and now that I think about it, that… impala was it? That car is in my nightmares too.

This was all getting too weird, I needed to sit down.

"Bells, you ok?" Charlie's voice made me jump.

"No Charlie." I shook my head in disbelief. "What was Mr. Winchester doing over here? I heard him telling Sam that he wasn't going to come pick him up today, I thought it was so that he could get over to Seattle."

"Well not exactly." Charlie scratched his head like he was trying to figure out how to phrase something correctly. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you." He moved to the kitchen chair and sat down. "I think you should sit down."

I tried to take a deep breath as I steadied myself for his next words. I calmly sat down and faced him.

"Your father didn't die in that house fire, he's still alive." He started.

I stopped breathing, could it really be true? Could my father still be out there, searching for me?

"But what does this have to do with Mr. Winchester?" That was the first question that popped into my head. Not, 'Where is he?' or 'Where has he been all these years?'

Charlie looked down at the table. He sat like that for a few minutes, so long that I thought that he might have gone to sleep. But he looked back at me and biting his lip, he pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket. "It's all spelled out in this letter."

"What is this?" I asked. The letter had my name, Isabella Marie, spelled neatly on the front in simple black ink.

"Just open it." Charlie got up from the table and turned his back on me, leaned against the door frame and hung his head.

With cautious and shaking hands, I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter that had been written on a piece of Miller Tree Inn stationary and I began to read.

Dear Isabella,

You don't know how many times I have tried to write this letter. How many trees that probably died because of all the times I would start this letter just to throw it away. But what can I say? I don't have a way with words.

I am your father, you are probably wondering why I let you believe that I was dead all these years. Don't blame Charlie; he was only doing what I asked. But I thought that if you thought I was dead that it would be easier for you to move on and forget about me. I thought I could forget you as well, you are so much better off without me in your life anyway.

But seeing you today brought back all those memories and brought to my attention how much of your life that I had missed out on. I also realized that you have missed out on a lot that your brother's and I have done.

If you are still reading this, which I hope you are, I want you to know that it's nothing that you did to make me not want to keep you. I regretted giving you up the moment that we left the city limits of Forks, but I couldn't bring myself to come back into your life and destroying it.

I would like to talk to you, if you want to talk to me. We have so much to catch up on. I've left a phone number with Charlie.

Love, Sincerely, John Winchester

As I read I touched every tear that had stained the page. I had a knot in my throat that I couldn't swallow, John Winchester was my father, Dean Winchester was my older, and Sam Winchester was my twin brother.

That must make me Isabella Marie Winchester, the next in line of hunters of the supernatural.


End file.
